Talk:Firestarter (1)/@comment-4711739-20150103234515/@comment-26466087-20150104002759
That's disgusting... My grandmother said the other day that she thinks prostitution is gross and sex should only happen in long-term monogamous relationships where both people love each other. And then I said that some people are aromantic and don't have romantic desires at all but still have a sex drive (I didn't mention polyamory though because she's not very educated on the topic and would probably get upset). She just looked at me and she looked very confused and a little bit upset. Sorry that not everyone is a heteroromatic heterosexual that only has sex when married or in a long term relationship... It took her about three years to accept one of my family member's sexual orientation (I will not name that family member out of respect and privacy). Of course, she's totally cool with it now, but she doesn't really understand it completely and she's not entirely happy with it (she's not really upset about it either though, idk what she feels in all honesty and I don't feel like it would be fair for me to speak on her behalf). I can't tell her I'm pan because she probably wouldn't understand (I don't want to discredit her if she could though, but she doesn't really get non-binary gender identity although she gets and accepts binary transgenderism). Maybe I could tell her that I'm demisexual, but I honestly don't feel the need to tell her that unless I'm going to say that I'm pan, too. And my mom (who has known about my sexuality since I was ten) basically advised to not come out to her until I'm in college unless I'm "prepared for the worst" or something. (I can understand why since we all live together and it would probably be really awkward if she couldn't accept it for some reason. And that was a really long time ago when she said that, and I'm not so sure I want to add drama and bring it up again to her.) But it's not just her. I can't come out to basically any family members. The only ones I have come out to are my mom, my step-cousin, and my second cousin (the last two are right in my age-range though). And it's really irritating to have to explain that I'm not bisexual or even asexual to some people. There are really narrow-minded, ignorant people who believe that pansexuality is just fancy for "I'm a bisexual hipster lawl." (Now, I don't blame the ones who just don't know what panromantic pansexualism is because some people are sheltered into heteronormativity by their parents or others. And besides, I was one of those people once. I identified as bi until I was a recent twelve-year-old and learned that there's a real term for pansexuality and gender fluidity exists.) And others think I'm asexual because I'm demisexual. It's not that I have no desire for sex at all, it's just that I don't feel sexual attraction to a person until I establish a close bond with them or get to know their personality. Oh my gosh, I just realized this trailed off from your original comment so much and became my rambling of an entirely different topic. I apologize because that wasn't appropriate, and I will make a new comment concerning what I just said and continue the conversation like an awkward little duckie. xD But anyways, what people choose to do with their bodies is THEIR business (and whomever is involved), THEIR choice, THEIR morals, etc. Unless it comes to '-potential trigger warning-' rape, pedophilia, zoophilia, puts someone in danger, etc. then people should judge or be concerned. '-over-' It's not fair to judge people like that. I'm not even making a judgement against the people who do judge others for their sexuality. I'm just saying that it's unfair.